


Free as a Bird

by hcneybee



Series: Just a bunch of AUs [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneybee/pseuds/hcneybee
Summary: Avenums were never considered equal, they were lesser than humans, just weird beings with wings.After countless days, months, even years... They are considered apart of society, they are considered free.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Series: Just a bunch of AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Free as a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So since I have way too many alternate universe ideas, I've decided to just do a bunch of drabbles on each one (suggested by a friend). This is the first one and I really didn't explore the whole "avenum" concept much but if I ever feel like continuing the series, I will just in a separate fic but for now, I just wanted to let my thoughts out.

_Free._

Mike stood frozen in place, the crowd moving in all sorts of directions. Some sang in the streets, familiar songs from his childhood rang in his ears. Others cried and hugged their families, wings flapping wildly. Mike’s own wings slowly moved in the wind, he fought back a sob. It’s been so long since he felt the outside wind on his light blue wings, it was real, not covered by layers of clothes and tied back by rope. 

_Finally free._

“Mike!” Someone yelled behind Mike. He quickly turned around, almost falling clumsily to the ground but thankfully, the figure caught him just in time, wrapping his much smaller green wings around Mike. 

“R…Ryan,” Mike choked out, they’ve been friends for what seemed like forever and this was still the best day they’ve ever had together. They’ve ever had in general. Another pair of wings settled around the two. Ryan’s wife cried into her husband's shoulder and hugged Mike. “It happened…We are free,” she stumbled out, Mike’s never seen Shana cry. He’s glad it isn’t a sad cry.

Two young twin girls came running at the 3 adults, asking why was their mom crying, shouldn’t she be happy? Shana reassured her daughters that these were happy tears. Mike smiled happily at the two girls whose wings were still small and not fully developed. Mike’s phone rang quietly deep in his coat, he quickly shuffled away from Ryan and looked at the ID. 

“Who is it?” Mike looked at his friend, worry filling his bright eyes. Ryan sighed, immediately knowing who it was. He patted Mike’s shoulder and hugged him again, whispering right into his ear “Tell him.” Before letting go and enveloping his family with a big bear hug. Mike moved away from the family and answered his phone.

“Hello?” He was proud of how steady his voice came out.

“Hey, Mike, why aren’t you asleep?” Harvey roughly spoke. There were other voices in the background that Mike couldn’t quite make out.

“I could ask you the same,” he chuckled, ignoring the question.

“They’re free.”

“Who’s free?”

“Don’t play dumb, you’ve been fighting for their freedom for the past year.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mike sang into the phone. Slowly walking against the light breeze.

“Sure you don’t, kid.” Harvey huffed. The line went quiet and Mike moved the phone away to check if Harvey hadn’t hung up on him. The voices were a bit clearer and sounded similar to the chaos he was hearing near him.

“Where are you?” Mike said quietly.

“Outside, it’s chaos out here.”

“Why are you outside?” 

“…What?” 

“Why are you outside, Harvey?”

“Because I’m a civilian who can do whatever the hell he wants?”

“Harvey,” Mike bit out his name, the voices started to double, Harvey was near.

“…Because I’ve helped you fight for the freedom of avenums and I want to see them happy and relaxed, they deserve it.” Mike almost choked on his own saliva. His wings flapped a bit, almost hitting an innocent bystander. His wings were way too big for the city.

“Harvey…”

“Mike?” Mike heard that. The voice wasn’t coming from his phone anymore, but from the thick crowd in front of him. Mike hung up and moved closer, into the crowd. Harvey was wearing a dark long coat, the lack of wings was weird in this setting but was indifferent to his usual workday. His dark hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes focused on the screen in front of him which lit up his entire face. Harvey’s brows furrowed in confusion, probably due to the sudden end to the call they were having a minute prior.

“Harvey,” Mike called out, almost mumbling his boss’s name. He bit his lips, struggling to hold the tears from spilling out. He called out again, this time slightly louder. Mike froze again when Harvey slowly turned to look at him.

The loud crowd went on deaf ears, Mike almost screamed at them, demanding them to be louder as he couldn’t hear them. Harvey’s eyes widened and jaw tightened. He looked Mike up and down, noticing his extremely messy hair because of Mike running his hand through it multiple times, his quivering hands from his nervousness and of course, his blue wings. His blue wings, decorated with white and black stripes, being lookalikes to the native blue jay's wings. The feathers ruffled in the wind, obvious scars were in the middle of them where ropes were used to bind them to his back so they wouldn’t stick out and reveal to the world who he was.

Mike couldn’t hold back the tears from streaming down his face, his wings shook down, slumping and dragging on the cold, slightly snow-covered ground. Harvey looked at his associate, previously assumed to be _human_ associate. Harvey was routed to the spot. But the slight shift in Mike’s wings set him into motion once he noticed that his associate, his friend, _Mike_ , was indeed crying. He enveloped him in a hug, wrapping his arms around the avenum’s neck. Mike reacted immediately wrapping both his own hands and wings around Harvey and sobbing quietly into his shoulder, whispering “Sorry.” and “I should have told you.” and Harvey could only reply with “Don’t be sorry.” and “You had your reasons.”.

The two stood in the cold February night, it was way past midnight at this point but the crowd didn’t seem to shrink so the two stayed in the same place with Mike sobbing and Harvey running his hand through the other’s wings. After what seemed like hours (Which was probably more like 20 minutes), the lawyers moved away from each other. Mike rubbed at his eyes, shaking his wings. Harvey softly smiled at the little (adorable) action. 

“So… Wings,” Harvey spoke first.

“Yeah… Wings,” Mike spoke second.

The two looked at each other before Mike burst out laughing to which Harvey responded by chuckling and hugging him again, completely shattering his I-Don’t-Care facade. 

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah, Harvey?”

“As much as I’m enjoying standing here with you, I’m freezing my ass off so maybe we could go inside, my apartment isn’t too far from here.” 

Mike moved slightly away from Harvey, studying his face any sort of hints that he was joking. There was none.

“That sounds nice.”

“Great, but don’t expect me not to question you.”

“Oh God forbid Harvey Specter doesn’t know something.”

“Yeah, exactly.” The two both shared a laugh, bumping their shoulders on the sidewalk when it slowly started to snow. Harvey places his hand on Mike’s shoulder, leading him through the winged crowd. They shared meaningless banter whilst walking in the snow, it wasn’t any different from their usual small talk. Mike was thankful for that. 

He knew that not everyone at work would be fine with him being an avenum and not human. Rene would also have a problem with having to cut holes in each one of his suits for his wings to go through and stick out. Mike knew it was going to be a long journey that won’t be anywhere close to ending after his demise. But here, with Harvey, he might just survive. He’s willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Avenum is a made-up word that is basically just a human with wings that resemble some sort of bird (Mike's wings resemble a blue jay). Ryan, Shana, and their kids are all characters of mine because I couldn't decide what canon characters to use (They might appear in other AUs if I write any).
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry if I made any mistakes!


End file.
